1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical lens system, and more particularly to a miniaturized five-piece optical lens system applicable to electronic products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Small imaging lens system with high image quality has become the standard equipment for portable electronic products, and with the development of social networks, more and more people like to take photographs or take selfies and share with others, therefore, there's an increasing demand for angle of view. The optical lens systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,335,043 and 8,576,497 are all provided with five to six lens elements in order to provide wider angle of view, which, however, causes large distortion and long total track length. The optical lens systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,248,713 and 7,446,955 are capable of wide-angle shooting by using a first lens element with a negative refractive power and three to four lens elements with refracting power, however, the total track length of these lens systems is also too long. The optical lens systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 20130235463 and 8,390,941 are provided with more than two pieces of high-index lens elements, and the lens refractive power of the second or third lens element is small, which will increase the cost and make other lens elements burden with too much refractive power, thus increasing the sensitivity to assembly tolerance.
The present invention been made in order to solve the above-mentioned problems.